


Arms tonite

by Lesbianmetalhead



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: COD - Freeform, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbianmetalhead/pseuds/Lesbianmetalhead
Summary: /Idk I head cannon Gideon to be sweet for my own sake- Anyways, Mitchell is having a bad day, but you would think being clumsy/ex/ tripping and falling would be alot more annoying, well.. this is an exception.💕(Yes ik i spelt ‘tonight’ wrong, read the notes plz- TwT)
Relationships: Gideon/Jack Mitchell (Call of Duty)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Arms tonite

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, I Love Mother Mother (band) and the title is the name of a song/ and it gve me a bit of inspiration so- 😉💕 heres gidchell!

Mitchell was already having a bad day, But he decided to take out a bit of his anger on a small pinecone right outside of the training yard. 

“What made his day so bad” you ask?  
He was tired, and he was being bossed around by his whole squad again, making his annoyed, but he kept quiet as usual.

While having his little flashback, Mitchell had completely missed the little pinecone, Tripping, and falling, but somebody had stopped his fall.

“You alright mate?”   
Mitchell blinked and stayed slient, and had got back onto his feet, letting go. “I’m Fine Gideon-“

“You sure? That would’ve been a pretty rough fall if I weren’t there to catch you.”

“Yeah, i’m just tired, had a long day-“

“Oh, alright. Well, watch your step next time, I mean, unless you want me to catch you again.” He smirked, winked and walked away, and Mitchell smiled.

Well who knew tripping would be the good part of his day?

**Author's Note:**

> Smile, you deserve to be happy💕  
> Also, srry its super short,   
> I just couldn’t think of anything to write, and everything i have is holiday related, or i hate it.   
> Or both. 💁❤️


End file.
